1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printed circuit board, more particularly to a printed circuit board (PCB) having a built-in antenna.
2. Description of the Related Art
The method of implementing an antenna for mobile communication devices according to the related art may include stacking a number of PCB materials, and afterwards, performing plating, mechanically contacting a metallic radiator, or soldering the contact points between the printed circuit board and the antenna, over a dielectric of a polycarbonate material. Due to the demands for lower costs and modularization, however, there is active research under way towards developing the printed circuit board having a built-in antenna.
In the printed circuit board having a built-in antenna, according to the related art, only the upper side or lower side of the board is utilized, to provide the antenna in a two-dimensional structure. This printed circuit board having a built-in antenna implemented in a two-dimensional structure may not pose significant problems in terms of spatial limitations, when it is applied to a wireless mouse having a single frequency band. This is because a single frequency band may not require a large amount of space to achieve a desired radiation efficiency.
In cases where the printed circuit board having a built-in antenna is employed in a mobile communication terminal having multiple frequency bands, however, the sufficient amount of volume necessary for maximizing radiation efficiency may not be obtained. In order to maximize radiation efficiency, the antenna may have to be given a long length. Allotting an adequate amount of space for this may increase the size of the main printed circuit board mounted in the mobile communication terminal, and may thereby lead to an increase in cost of the printed circuit board. The increase in size may also impose limitations to providing a mobile communication terminal of a compact size.